Enemies in the beginning,in the end?
by Anime Flower
Summary: sakura, a girl who is enemies with the one and only syaoran. she also has a best friend who is WACKY! if you thought i couldn't get any weirder in my other stories, you're sorely mistaken.... weirdest story you may ever readyou're going to hate me, but th
1. The beginning

Message to readers: hi! This is my first fan fiction so plzzzz review! If u like it tell me and I will continue this story, cuz I'm just starting out fresh on an idea and I'm not sure how it's going to go yet. One more thing I wanted to say was that the characters in this story are going by their Japanese names, not American ones so if you don't know their Japanese ones, keep reading this.

English to Japanese names

Sakura AvalonSakura Kinomoto

Li Showron Syaoran Li

Madison Taylor Tomoyo Dadoujii

Eli Eriol Hiirigizwa

(Sorry I don't know Eli's last name in the American version)

In this story Sakura has no brother so sorry to Touya (Tori) fans, but everything else is pretty much the same.

Disclaimer: I do not own Card captors or clamp. But I do own this story which I made up so there. (hehehe, srry about that outburst)

Now on with the story! (Trumpets blaring)

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Sakura Kinomoto was a 15 year old teenage girl, who attended Tomoeda High School. She has auburn hair and emerald colour eyes. She was very athletic and intelligent. Her number one best friend was Tomoyo Dadoujii. Tomoyo is also intelligent and kind, but wasn't into sports as much as Sakura. One thing she was definitely into was designing outfits for Sakura and video-taping "interesting moments" of Sakura. Sakura was very friendly and well-liked by others, but there were exceptions. Namely, there was only one exception called Syaoran Li. He was her rival in almost everything and he loved to tease her everyday. And today was no exception……………………

Morning of a school day (Monday)

"Ringggggg!" Sakura's alarm clock went off. "What…..." Sakura said, rubbing her eyes sleepily. She was still in a daze as she went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth. After she got ready, she checked if she had all her school stuff. Then she went downstairs for breakfast. "Good morning okaa-san!" she said to the picture of her mother. She then said the same to her father and thanked him for the breakfast. After she finished her breakfast, she put on her roller blades, said bye to her dad and left. She started roller blading on the path she took to go to school.

"SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Tomoyo as soon she saw Sakura entering the gates to school. "I can't wait till tomorrow's dance!!!!" Tomoyo yelled with glee. (She yells a lot doesn't she ) "Tomoyo, I think you should speak quieter, people are getting scared," pointed out Sakura. Then Tomoyo looked around and she could see that people were definitely scared. Some of them were even whimpering and backing away. Now Tomoyo just smiled nervously and a big sweat-drop formed on her head. (Think anime) "Anyway Tomoyo, it's just a dance. Why are you getting so worked up over it?" asked Sakura. "What do you mean it's just a DANCE?!!!!? I have so much work to do. I have to get us both ready, and do our hair and ……………" said Tomoyo babbling on and on. By then Sakura had already stopped paying attention. Sakura looked around and realized that the bell was going to ring in a few minutes. She called Tomoyo, who was still continuing the never-ending list (ok maybe I am exaggerating but……..), and they went inside. As soon as they did, guess what happened. The bell rang! (Did you think that HE was going to come in? I'm so evil, muahahaha!)

Sakura and Tomoyo went to their seats and waited for their teacher to take attendance. So far the day was going perfectly (in Sakura's opinion), until one minor set-back. "Sorry sensei, I won't be late ever again," said the student who just came in. "It's alright, although I'm surprised. This is the first time you have ever been late this year Syaoran," said the teacher. (Yes, HE has finally entered the story …..Ha ha ha…….--) As soon as Syaoran's name was said, Sakura looked up and they started glaring at each other. Yup. They, as in none other than Sakura and Syaoran. Tomoyo noticed that they had started glaring at each other and just shook her head at those two. 'Those 2 will never change. I wonder why they hate each other so much.' thought Tomoyo. "Umm………Syaoran! You may go to your seat now," said the teacher. Then Syaoran finally broke off the glaring contest and went to his seat. Then it was time for them to go to their first subject, which just happens to be P.E.

* * *

So how did u enjoy the first chapter? I hope it was good and up to your standards (although I doubt it ). Please review! Any reviews, praises or helpful tips are welcome……..anything! Thanks and stay tuned for the next chapter. Sorry this was so short, the next chapters will start getting longer hopefully. And don't worry there will be more Syaoran (for fans of him) in the next chapter. Thank you for taking the time to read this! And review plzz! 

Yours truly

Animeflower


	2. The big race

Author's Message: Hi every1! 00; I was disappointed that no one reviewed my first chapter. (That was pretty discouraging 00' sweat drop) Oh well, I guess it was too short to actually get a review LOL. Oh well, the show must go on!!!!!!!!! Or the story must go on I guess (hehehe). Anyway I have more ideas for this story, so the chapters will be longer! (Yayyyyyyyy! Lol) One thing I realized was that it's going to be really annoying writing the disclaimer every time I update or make a new story . Part of life I guess……….

Oh ya and if you are wondering, this chapter will introduce Ms. Mac Kenzie and Eriol! And it's longer!!!!!!!! And anything that's in brackets or in stars is comments made by me. And in the story it's summer (June) although its totally opposite here in Canada shivering. Now on to the disclaimer…

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura a.k.a. Cardcaptors, or any of the characters in it. Clamp and Nelvana own it. (But I say really it's Clamp wink,wink -)

**_READ THIS PLZ_**: But I do own the story plot and theme (not the enemies part but the part I'm going to be putting on the story I am writing if that made any sense -- and I do have some original ideas that haven't ever been used before, so ppl they are ALL COPYRIGTED 2004!!!!!!) INCLUDING THE TOMOYO PARTS THAT ARE IN THIS CHAPTER! AND ANY IN OTHER CHAPTERS! and the Tomoyo/prey thing will continue in the next chapters, just telling you that now if u liked it. Ok no worries, I'm back to normal now .

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"It's p.e. finally!" shouted Sakura. (If u dunno, P.E. is gym.) "Oh no………." muttered Tomoyo. Every time they had gym, Tomoyo always got so annoyed because she was always trying to catch up to Sakura . All the girls went into the changing room. After they all changed into their gym uniforms, they all sat on the gym floor in their rows. (I'm doing this Canadian style if ur confused ) The boys and girls were separated for gym most of the time, but today they were doing races against each other. (I'm sure u know where this is going )

"Ok, we're going to name each pair and they will race against each other. It will be girls against boys. To make this even more fun, it will be a competition. Whoever wins (as in girls or boys) will get a trip to go to Tomoeda Beach," declared their gym teacher who is …. Ms. Mac Kenzie (sorry ppl, dunno her Japanese version name. The boys' gym teacher is also there if u r wondering.) Then, Ms. Mac Kenzie started glaring at the boy's gym teacher. "So you think the boys will win?" asked the very "pissed off " teacher. (Ha-ha-ha just had to add that in! ) "Hands-down!" replied Mr. Chou. (Couldn't think of a name shrugs) "We'll see about that!" said the-now-very-very-angry teacher. She then turned around and said to the girls, "You girls try your hardest and WIN!" Suddenly, sparks were in her normally peaceful eyes, and they kept growing and growing until they were the only things that the girls could see. (Hehehe now that would be funny )

Then the teachers started calling the pairs. The first pair who raced was Yamazaki and Chiharu. Well, needless to say Chiharu had won. Yamazaki had started saying that "races began in America when people started chasing……….." and then "whack" came the stuffed hammer on his head. Although, Yamazaki was conscious enough to finish the race, he fainted right after he was done. (that's Chiharu's trademark if u don't know yet )

Next were Tomoyo and Eriol. Lucky for Tomoyo who always gets practice from running after Sakura, won the race. How could she not. Sakura (other than Syaoran) is the top runner in their grade and chasing after her is hard work. (Good job Tomoyo ) Eriol was Syaoran's best friend, who didn't really think of Tomoyo and Sakura as enemies. Now he had new found admiration for Tomoyo , who he thought was only into make-up and stuff, as in a typical girly-girl. (Sorry ppl about that if u find that mean or stereo-typing, and sorry if umm…. Ur that type of person, I didn't know how else to word it so sorry)

Then more and more pairs went until there was only one pair left. (Yup, it's……….) The last pair left was Sakura and Syaoran. They were the fastest students in their grade, even faster then their teachers (Sorry but teachers are pretty slow in my opinion). The score was tied, so whoever won this race decided the whole outcome of the competition. (Muahahahahahaaa, who should win evil grin)

"Sakura, you can do it. Go WIN!!!!!!!!!! Beat the pants of those boys!" yelled Ms. Mac Kenzie. Need less to say, those sparks came back into her eyes out of no where, which totally freaked out everybody. But they all got even more scared when stars suddenly came into Tomoyo's eyes and she yelled "Kawaii!!!!! I can video tape Sakura. I'll call it: Sakura and her Big Race!" Then everyone other than Tomoyo sweat dropped. all sweat drops are anime kind "I wonder if she always acts like this," whispered some students. "I heard that!" yelled Tomoyo. Poor students, they started running for their lives --'. They had no hopes of surviving until……………… "Tomoyo, Sakura's race is going to start soon. Aren't you going to video tape it?" asked Eriol. He felt sorry for them so he distracted Tomoyo from her ……. Prey. When Tomoyo heard the words Sakura, race and video tape, she suddenly turned into kawaii mode . So her prey still lived on………….for now. (Muahahahahaaaa) and unlike me, she doesn't forget these things

Meanwhile, Ms. Mac Kenzie told Sakura and Syaoran that as soon as she blows the whistle, the race starts. They got into their ready positions. "Ready, set, TWEET!!!!!!!!" she announced. ( if u r wondering where the tweet came from, it's the whistle LOL)

Sakura and Syaoran finally started racing. They both kept gaining speed and soon they looked like a blur. While they were running, they passed by some students who were outside. "What…., what was that?" asked a girl. "It was just a breeze," answered a boy. ( that's how fast they are, lol) "Sakura! I can't video tape you if you run that fast," complained Tomoyo. "Well, she has to run fast if she wants to win the race," pointed out some guy. "Whaaaaaaaaaaat!!!!!!!!! You dare talk back to me!" said Tomoyo. Yup and soon the student started running and didn't stop until he was really, really far away from school. when I mean far, I mean at least a kilometer away. Tomoyo always makes people run their best. I wonder why……evil grin (wink, wink)

"Awww, too bad. I was going to tell him I was joking," said Tomoyo. (bet u didn't expect that ) Now everyone sighed, and had a big sweat drop. "Hey, look! They're heading toward the end!" yelled Chiharu. Everyone's attention (plus the camera) was on the 2 racing pair. They were neck-in-neck. Everyone wondered who was going to win. And then………………they were both on the other side of ending line, but no one knew exactly who had won. Lucky for the teachers, Tomoyo had recorded it and everyone gathered around to see who had won (in slow motion).

On the camera screen

Sakura and Syaoran are running, movement for movement. They look like they're doing synchronized running if there ever was something like that . The answer to who won was………………. They both did. They both had passed the ending line at the exact same time.

Back to normal

"So that means the boys and girls are tied. So who gets to go to the beach?" asked Tomoyo. The two teachers talked it over and they finally decided. "You all get to go!" exclaimed Ms. Mac Kenzie happily. She is back to normal again The whole class was happy except for Sakura and Syaoran. They were both glaring at each other since neither of them had technically won. "Things will never change, will they," muttered Tomoyo. "You never know, one day they just might," said Eriol.

* * *

That is the end of this chapter! Hope u liked it! I'll update soon and the next chapter will probably be longer if ur wondering. I don't think I mentioned this before but only Eriol has magic in this story. Plzzzzzzzz review this story! Any comments are appreciated! At least then I'll know if anyone actually read this story so plz review. Thanks for reading! 

animeflower


	3. Interesting offer

Author's Message: Hi every1! I was so happy that someone reviewed my first chapter, although it was after I put up the 2nd chapter (lol). I hope I get more reviews soon! The review that I did get was really encouraging so special thanks to **_capturedangel225_**! IF U REVIEW I WILL UPDATE MORE OFTEN FASTER! (plzzzzzz review cuz then I would know 4 sure that people are reading this fic)

Anything that's in brackets are comments made by me, you know the (A/N: ) thing. And in the story it's summer (June), so this is like a going away dance which I should have said in the first chapter. And today is still the same day as the first two chapters if you are wondering so the dance won't be in this chapter. Now on to the disclaimer…

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura a.k.a. Cardcaptors, or any of the characters in it. Clamp owns it. (Wish I did though……….. 'sigh') But go clamp for the great series!

**_READ THIS PLZ_**: But I do own the story plot and theme. Not the enemies part but the part I'm going to be putting on the story I am writing if that made any sense - and I do have some original ideas that haven't ever been used before, so people they are ALL COPYRIGTED 2004! INCLUDING THE TOMOYO (AND THE PREY) PARTS THAT ARE IN THIS CHAPTER! AND IN ANY OTHER CHAPTERS! And the Tomoyo/prey thing will also continue in the next few chapters, just telling you now if u liked it. SMILES, ok I'm back to normal now.

* * *

_ABOUT THE CHARACTERS (STUFF U WOULD WANNA KNOW)_

_**TOMOYO: **SHE IS PRETTY WEIRD, DON'T U AGREE? BUT SHE IS GONNA BE NORMAL SOMETIMES TOO, SO NO SHE IS NOT SOME DUNCE IF THAT'S WAT U THINK. ALSO SHE, SAKURA AND MEILIN ARE IN A SINGING GROUP CALLED MAGICAL DREAMZ. AND SHE ISN'T ENEMIES WITH ANYONE. THE TITLE ONLY APPLIES TO SAKURA AND SYAORAN._

_**SAKURA: **I KNOW I SAID ONLY ERIOL WILL HAVE MAGIC BUT I DECIDED THAT SAKURA AND SYAORAN WILL HAVE MAGIC SOON TOO BUT RIGHT NOW THEY DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT MAGIC……….. OH YA AND SAKURA IS THE MAIN SINGER IN "MAGICAL DREAMZ".OH AND SAKURA MAYBE DENSE A LITTLE IN THIS FIC BUT NOT THAT MUCH. _

_**ERIOL:** ERIOL HAS MAGIC AND HE HAS STRONGER MAGIC THAN SYAORAN AND SAKURA SO WHEN THEY DO GET MAGIC THEY WONT BE ABLE TO SENSE HIM, JUST TO CLARIFY THAT. _

_**MEILIN: **SHE HAS NO MAGIC AND SHE IS NOT SYAORAN CRAZY. BUT SHE DOES HAVE A HAPPY, FIERY PERSONALITY._

_**CHIHARU:** CHIHARU IS A.K.A. CHELSEA IN THE ENGLISH VERSION. SHE IS A KIND FRIEND AND STOPS YAMAZAKI FROM TELLING "TALES" (WHICH U PROB HAVE ALREADY NOTICED). SHE, MEILIN, TOMOYO AND SAKURA ARE CLOSE FRIENDS. _

_**YAMAZAKI:** YAMAZAKI GETS HIT ON THE HEAD BY CHIHARU. YAH……. AND WAT ELSE IS THERE TO KNOW ABOUT HIM……LOL…….YAMAZAKI IS A.K.A. …….I DON'T REMEMBER. WOOPS IF ANYONE DOES COULD THEY PLEASE TELL ME. THNX AND OH YA YAMAZAKI, ERIOL AND SYAORAN ARE ALL GOOD FRIENDS._

_**SYAORAN:** SAME GOES FOR SYAORAN FOR WHAT I SAID ABOUT SAKURA AND MAGIC. RIGHT NOW HE AND SAKURA ARE LIKE RIVALS IN MOSTLY SPORTS. (HENCE THE NAME "ENEMIES IN THE BEGINNING") _

_**SYAORAN, SAKURA, TOMOYO AND ERIOL ARE IN THE SAME CLASS. ALTHOUGH CHIHARU AND YAMAZAKI WERE IN THEIR GYM CLASS, THEY ARE IN A SEPARATE CLASS. AND MEILIN IS IN A DIFFERENT CLASS OTHER THAN ALL OF THEM. (**IM SURE SHE DOESN'T MINE THOUGH) **SO THE BOYS MEET EACH OTHER AT LUNCH AND SAME GOES FOR THE GIRLS.

* * *

**_

**Chapter 3**

(Next period after gym which is………….?)

"So when are we going on the beach trip?" asked Sakura, again.

"The day after the dance, during school time," answered Tomoyo.

"Ummm………as in?" said Sakura.

"Sakura! Today is Monday, tomorrow is Tuesday (the dance) and after that it's Wednesday, the beach trip," said the very-annoyed sounding Tomoyo. (A/N: yes in this fic, Tomoyo is not a crazy Sakura lover all the time) "Right, sorry Tomoyo", said Sakura while smiling nervously.

"Hey Sakura, we have math next!" said Tomoyo. "Aren't you happy?" (A/N: She knows that sakura hates math, she just enjoys teasing her)

"Tomoyoooooooooo!"

"Just kidding!"

As soon as Tomoyo entered the class (A/N: she was in front of Sakura), two kids started whispering (A/N:which was really loud, so yes it was loud whispering).

"Hey that's Tomoyo!"

"Yaa, she's that crazy girl they talked about this morning."

"I heard she tried to beat-up a student."

"Yah, poor kid was lucky that he escaped with no bruises."

"There is a rumour that the last kid she beat-up was in the hospital for like a week."

"We better be careful."

"That's for sure. I don't want to become her next victim."

Tomoyo and Sakura (A/N: who had come in right after Tomoyo) heard the "whispered conversation". Sakura tried to stifle her laughter. Soon her face was turning red because of holding her laughter in. Tomoyo suddenly had a VERY ANNOYED look. She was holding up her fist and there were fumes coming out of her ears (A/N: cool...jks) At this reaction, Sakura couldn't hold it in anymore. She just started laughing and laughing and laughing. She had tried her best to hold it in, but she couldn't. (A/N: yup that's probably what would have happened to me….LOL…)

"Oh no, it's Tomoyo!"

"Do you think she heard us?"

"What do you think?"

"Ok, then we better hide while we can."

(A/N: hehehe……)

When Sakura heard this too, she doubled over in laughter. She was starting to think that some parts of life were like a comedy series. (A/N: she doesn't know how close she is to the right answer, does she. Wink, wink!)

"It's ok Tomoyo, hahahaha, calm down. Hahahaha, don't do anything, hahahahaha, you might, hahahaha, regret."

"Argggg! If I ever find out who started those rumours……………."

"Actually, I did!" (A/N: no this isn't sakura)

(Tomoyo and ? talking) 

"You did what?"

"I started the rumours."

"WHAT? Why you…..!."

THE END 4 NOW…………….. (IT'S A CLIFFY! WOO HOO! Now if only it wasn't so short this might have actually been the end of this chapter. )

* * *

"Sorry, I couldn't help it. Anyway I felt sorry for the students and thought they should be well informed on the…….. Danger……….before hand." 

"DANGER! Eriol, you think I'm a danger to people?"

(A/N: Ha-ha-ha yes it was Eriol)

"Well if they annoy you then you usually go into your warning danger zone."

"Well, that's true," said Tomoyo thoughtfully.

At this, Sakura and Eriol sweat-dropped. (A/N: mega-watt smile now…….hehehe)

"I'm sorry. If u want, I'll say that the kid never got hospitalized for over a week. Instead I'll say he got hospitalized for a month, see then it won't be a rumour anymore. It'll be the truth!"

(A/N: Ha-ha-ha-ha)

"Yah, that'll be great! Then I don't have to worry about rumours and people being scared about me!"

"Snort". (That was a……very random person……or was it the missing member of the group….any guesses?)

Now Sakura just rolls her eyes.

"Attention class! Tomorrow is the dance and its our class' turn to decorate the gymnasium for it so lets get creative!" announced Mr. Terada. (A/N: wish I had a fun teacher like that! LOL)

"YYYYYYYYYYYYAYYYYYYYYYYYY!" cheered the class. They all headed toward the gymnasium. Everyone got decorations and started putting them up.

"Tomoyo, Sakura can you come over here for a minute," asked Mr. Terada.

"Sure," they chirped.

"The teachers wanted to start the dance off by having some students sing and well….. I know that you two are in a singing group am I right? And well I was hoping that your group wouldn't mind singing at the dance. Of course you wouldn't sing for the whole dance, just 2 or 3 songs."

Tomoyo and Sakura turned around and started whispering. (not the loud kind of whispering…..)

"Well what do you think Tomoyo?"

"I think it's a great idea! Then I can make KAWAII outfits for everyone other than the ones I'm making for you guys for the dance."

"What do you think Meilin and Chiharu will say?"

"Of course they would want to! You know they love singing as much as us."

"Ok fine so you have a point there. Let's tell Mr. Terada our answer."

"Ok." "Mr. Terada…we decided to sing at the dance."

"Thank you girls," Mr. Terada said in a relieved voice.

"As soon as you two are done decorating, you two are allowed to get your other group member and start practicing some songs in the music room. You three wont have to worry about the other teachers. They will be told of this soon."

"Thank you Sensei." They both said at the same time.

Tomoyo and Sakura got really excited or should I say Tomoyo got really excited. Sakura was more or less nervous. Then out of no where popped up…………. "Hey you guys! What's up?" (A/N: Eriol is always coming in and out of no where isn't he…..)

"Nothing much Eriol. As soon as we're done decorating, me and Sakura have to do Mr. Terada a favour."

"Really? What favour?" asked the curious and persistent cat. (A/N: yes I am describing him as a cat.)

"Now that is a secret."

"Sakura, can't you tell me? I promise I wont tell anyone! Not even Syaoran." Pleaded the ever-growing persistent and annoying cat.

"No way. Sorry Eriol. You're just going to have to wait till tomorrow, like everyone else."

"Wait for what?" (A/N: finally the other dude showed up after all this time…)

"None of your business LI!" (Well………now you know who it is.)

"A surprise! I'm sure everyone will love it!" said Tomoyo enthusiastically.

"Sure they will….." muttered Sakura.

"Ok me and Sakura are done decorating! See you guys later." And with that, the two girls left.

"Hmm…….. I wonder what they're up to," the curious cat wondered out loud.

"Does it really matter what they are going to do?" said Syaoran.

"OH yes it does my cute cuz." ERIOL said. (A/N:Nothing hentai. Eriol and Syaoran are best friends and cousins. Same goes for Tomoyo and Sakura.)

Meanwhile…

Knock, Knock.

"Yes?"

"Gomen for interrupting. Can Meilin-Chan please come with us?" asked Sakura.

"Why?"

"Well……." And Tomoyo told the teacher why Meilin needed to come.

"Of course she can go! And good luck to you 3!"

"Thank you!" all three chirped.

As soon as they left….. HAVOC started. (A/N: Muahahahaha!)

* * *

Now this is the end of the chapter. Like the cliffy? I do! (grinning) LOL cant help, its just im happy I finally finished a chapter and its longer than my other chapters too! (applauding) OK, so how was this chapter? 

I decided I have to make Syaoran talk more. He says too little. Oh and im happy about something else!

I updated earlier than I said I would! I didn't think I could make it…hehehe with hwk and all. Well this chapter is thanks to our school having a long weekend and no hwk for once. Also partially because I finally got my lazy bum up and started typing. Ya, ya, ya its my fault. I know. That's why this chapter came out early!

So anyway, keep reading this fic please and please, please, please REVIEW! Thanks!

Yours truly,

Anime flower


	4. The Practice of Doom!

**_Author's message:_ Hello. From now on the disclaimer from previous chapters are gonna apply for the rest, (which means I'm too lazy too type it up all the time). Yup the sad truth of it all…. And sorry for sounding so….possessive or scary in the other author notes or w/e in the last chapters… I am calm and normal now…hahaha (well as normal as I'll ever be!) Anyway…

* * *

**

**Thank you ihavenoname (a.k.a. the anonymous reviewer) for giving a review, actually 2 reviews! **

**_Ihavenoname_**: _Ya most of the stories I read too don't start off with Sakura and Syaoran in love or with them liking each other so I totally understand. I like it that way, when they're enemies in the beginning, that's why the story's name is enemies in the beginning, in the end? After reading the reviews and seeing as so many people have updated their stories, I realized I better start writing the next chapter, so here it is. Oh and thanks again for reviewing, LOL. And I appreciate the reviews and hope I get more_.

**P.S. I also started another fic called Untamed Magic, and so I hope ppl read and review it! PLUS I HAVE TO SAY THAT I LOVE ANIME AND MANGA! Got a little hyper whoopee! Hope u enjoy readingthe chapter as much as much as I enjoyed writing it….. (Hahaha LOLZ)

* * *

**

Back flash from previous chapter: 

Knock, Knock.

"Yes?"

"Gomen for interrupting. Can Meilin-Chan please come with us?" asked Sakura.

"Why?"

"Well……." And Tomoyo told the teacher why Meilin needed to come.

"Of course she can go! And good luck to you 3!"

"Thank you!" all three chirped.

As soon as they left….. HAVOC started. (A/N: Muahahahaha!)

**Chapter 4**

"THANK YOU SOOO MUCH FOR GETTING ME OUT OF CLASS!"

A big sweat drop formed on Sakura's and Tomoyo's heads.

"Ha ha ha, do you even know why we took you out of class?" asked Tomoyo.

"Umm……no of course not," answered Meiling happily.

Another sweat drop forms on their heads.

"What's with all the sweat drops?" asked Meiling.

Now Sakura has swirly eyes and Tomoyo is just laughing nervously……… (Just like me).

"Anyway, so where are we going? What are we going to do?" asked the clueless one.

_(A/N: ha ha ha, couldn't help it. From now on I might refer to Meiling as the clueless one and Eriol as the curious or sly cat. Its not that I'm making fun of them its just I'm giving them nicknames my style. Maybe I'll think of something for Sakura, Syaoran and Tomoyo. If anyone has ideas, I wouldn't mind hearing them.) Back to the story………._

"Oh we got an offer that requires our magnificent musical talents and so we need to practice," said Tomoyo.

"In other words…………."

"In other words, Mr. Terada asked us to perform at the beginning of the dance tomorrow, so we get to miss classes to practice," said Sakura, filling in the blanks for the clueless one. (Well now she isn't clueless anymore is she?)

"Oh, cool!"

"So now we have to decide what songs we're going to perform, what outfits we'll wear for the performance other than the dance, and then how our hair will look like and how I can get someone to record the performance for me, and………………………"

(As you might have guessed its Tomoyo, she's gone into KAWAII/STARRY mode.)

**20 min later:**

"Sakura! Meiling! I'm done talking! Oh no, they've fainted! Somebody help!" Tomoyo is now in dense/scared mode.

"Hmmm…. What?" said the awakening Sakura.

"Oh my gosh, I thought you and Meiling fainted!"

"No we just fell asleep," answered Meiling who also woke up now.

"Why were you guys asleep?" asked Tomoyo.

'And I thought Meiling was clueless….' (Sakura's thoughts)

'And I thought I was clueless….' (Meiling's thoughts)

(They were talking while they were walking so now they are in front of the music room, ready to practice.)

Tomoyo opened the door to the music room and turned on the lights. Sakura and Meiling started setting up the microphones. Lucky for them, the music room was also a sound proof room, so no one would hear them. (A/N: not that they sound bad, it's just so the surprise will stay ……………a surprise!)

"So what song do you guys want to sing first?" asked Tomoyo.

"How about the one you were working on Sakura?" said Meiling.

"Ok sure."

**_Song called: Tobira Wo Akete (Open the Door) Sung by: Anza _**

_(A/N: this is going to be in the English version, this is one of my favourite songs from cardcaptors (Japanese version), and I hope all of u like it too…)Now for the song:_

**Sakura**: It's all right. It's all right. It's all right. It's all right.

Miracles can happen.

Here we go Here we go! Here we go! Here we go!

Spread your wings

I'm sure something, something, is out there somewhere,

just waiting for us to find it.

Do! Do! Do! Dreaming! Dreaming!

And then the door will open...

**Tomoyo:** When I'm troubled, I don't say a thing,

even though I want to talk to you, and want to hear your voice

My heart's confused

Vapor trails in the blue sky...

Power welling up from my hand in yours...

I feel like I can go anywhere,

riding the wind...

(repeat of sakura's part sung by all three)

**Meiling:** Isn't it wonderfully strange, how even insignificant pebbles

can change into gems?

When we're together, just looking...

makes everything shine.

**Tomoyo:** The number of "top secret" moments I just love, love, love,

keeps growing and growing,

becoming very small, small, small

seeds.

**Meiling:** I just know that somewhere in my heart,

they're beginning to bloom into big flowers.

Do! Do! Do! Dreaming! Dreaming!

And then the world will open...

**Sakura:** It's all right. It's all right. It's all right. It's all right.

Miracles can happen.

Here we go Here we go! Here we go! Here we go!

Spread your wings.

I'm sure something, something, is out there somewhere,

just waiting for us to find it.

Do! Do! Do! Dreaming! Dreaming!

And then the door will open...

"Ok, now what should we sing?" asked Sakura.

"How about we sing the song you wrote Tomoyo?" said Meiling.

"Yah, I think that's a good idea, cause then after we can sing the song you wrote Meiling," replied Tomoyo.

**_Song called: Yoru no Uta (Song of Night) Song sung by Tomoyo Daidouji (in one of the episodes)_**

_(I love this song that Tomoyo sang in the series in the English version, it sounded so sweet so this is the song that I'm using for Tomoyo.)_

**Tomoyo: **In the night sky, they twinkle

The far stars of gold

The same color as the small bird

that looked up in my dream last night

In the sleepless night,

I sing this song alone

Together with the blowing wind,

I fly riding on my thoughts

In the night sky, it sparkles

The distant moon of silver

The same color as the wild rose

that was blooming in my dream last night

In the gentle night,

I sing this song alone

Let me sing with you tomorrow

Riding the wings of dreams

**All of three of them:** In the gentle night,

I sing this song alone

Let me sing with you tomorrow

Riding the wings of dreams

"Ok, now it's time for your song Meiling!"

"Yup, and it totally rocks!"

Sakura and Tomoyo start smiling and laughing with Meiling.

"Ok, ready?" asked Meiling.

"Yup," answered Tomoyo and Sakura.

"So let's get this party rocking!" shouted Meiling. (sorry couldn't help but add that in)

**_Song called: Just around the Corner Song sung by: 6HZ featuring Emilie Barlow_**

_(this is another song that I liked that went on in the English series on the episode called "Sakura's Rival")_

**Meiling**There's a point on the horizon

Where the mountains meet the sea

Just around the corner

Great possibilities

Where every tomorrow

All around the world

Still holds a promise

To every boy and girl

**All three of them**: Chorus

Now we're getting warmer

Look, here comes the future

Just around the corner

Just around the corner

Now we're getting warmer

Look, here comes the future

Just around the corner

Just around the corner

**Sakura:** Hey boys

**Tomoyo:** Hey girls

**Sakura**: Hey boys

**Tomoyo**: Hey girls

**Sakura:** Hey boys

**Tomoyo:** Hey girls

**Sakura:** Hey boys

**Tomoyo:** Hey girls

**All three:** (Oooh...)

**Meiling:** We made a promise

We cross the heights for keeps

Now everything that's old is new

Great possibilities

From the mountains to the sea

Great possibilities

**All three: **(repeat chorus)

"Now that we know what songs we're going to sing, what do we do now?" Sakura asked the other two.

"Well, it's now time for…………….. THE AWESOME FASHION DEBUT!" exclaimed Tomoyo, in her oh-so-great-KAWAII-mood.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled, no wait screamed, the unlucky two pleading for help from the world.

_Somewhere in France, Spain, Canada, U.S.A., Korea, China, etc_

(Different people are saying the same time, which is…)

"Do I hear, screaming?" 'I must be imagining things'

_Back at School_

'Hmm, sounds like Tomoyo is planning something' thinks Eriol, by hearing the LOUD 'plea of help'.

While everyone else is thinking….. 'Tomoyo is at it again,' with a sweat drop.

_In the Music Room_

"You can't make me!" shouts Sakura.

"You'll never take me alive!" exclaims Meiling.

"OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHHOHOHO!" LAUGHS TOMOYO, while she is dragging the feet of the doomed ones, who are unfortunately holding on to the SAME doorknob, which is sadly losing strength.

"Wait a minute, Tomoyo look it's Eriol!" the two say together, knowing she'll definitely turn around. (A/N: I wonder why. 'grins')

Tomoyo, surprised, turns around to look for Eriol, while dropping her preys' feet at the same time.

"Where? I don't see him."

"Just keep looking," says Sakura, while secretly Meiling and Sakura are heading toward the window.

"Are you sure he's there? You guys aren't making this up to escape right?" and now Tomoyo turns around to see the room is pretty empty and that the window is wide open.

_Outside the window somewhere_

"Good work partner," they say to each other while giving each other a high five.

"We have escaped from the evil one," says Sakura.

"Now we just have to hide till its too dark for her to search for us," replies Meiling.

"Which is…………."

"NEVER!"

Sakura and Meiling both turn around slowly to see that the evil one is there. Then they look at each other, and yell: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

"OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! Come on guys, it's time to go and have some fun!"

And Tomoyo is walking down the street with 2 pairs of feet in her hands smiling to herself, while Sakura and Meiling are giving silent looks to people that say: "Help us! PLEASE! The evil one is taking us to our doom!"

(A/N: One look says it all, hehehe.)

* * *

In the next chapter, you get to witness the evil master's plan in action! I'm sure Tomoyo is going to have a lot of fun next chapter, though I cant say the same for Sakura and Meiling, unfortunately. 'smiles evilly'

And I am sorry that this chapter is actually pretty short, cause I know if there were no songs, this chapter would be around half its size, so because of this the next chapter is going to be wayyy longer, for sure! And plz review, cause this is my first story ever and I want to know how I can make this better! So flames, constructive criticism, comments, and ideas are all welcome!

Sincerely, Anime Flower.


	5. Wackiness goes a lonnng way

Disclaimer: I don't own the series or characters, Clamp does. Though I do own the plot and character alterations!

* * *

Chapter 5 (the actual one)

"Finally we reached your house, I don't think my feet could have handled any more," Meilin said.

"Well now that we're here, you both might as well accept the fact that I'm going to get you guys ready for the dance tonight, and there's nothing you can do to change that fact," said Tomoyo triumphantly.

"Yeah, whatever. Fine then, you win…….. This time," Sakura grumbled.

"OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! Then time to go upstairs now!" said Tomoyo, starry-eyed.

As she dragged the two upstairs, you could see that their trip going up….was at the least to say undesirable. How could you tell you might wonder… well I think the spiral eyes that they had showed that they were unconscious from that…journey. And well, you could hear them go 'bump, bump' on the stairs.

"Finally, we're here! You know you guys aren't that light…. Sakura? Meilin?"

"Hmm…what's going on?" asked the confused Sakura.

"Never mind.. Well time to get ready!" Tomoyo said in a total hyper voice.

And then she showed the outfits that she had made for Sakura and Meilin. She made each of them two, one for the dance and the other for the performance. (Ok, next part is just me randomly describing their outfits, scroll down if you wish not to be bored.)

For the performance, Sakura's outfit was a pink halter-top with a pink skirt (like yuna's style), Meilin's red and Tomoyo's violet. All three of their skirts had stars going from one corner to the other (bottom-up), going from big to small. The stars were silver.

All three of them put their outfits on, in a **different **closet each (to hentai people).

Then Tomoyo did their hairstyles. Hers was wavy with a lilac by her ear. Sakura's was layered, with braids here and there. Meilin had her original style (with two buns), much to Tomoyo's dismay, but mini roses circling each bun.

Tomoyo then showed them the dresses they would change into after their performance. Sakura's was a white satin-strapped gown, with cherry blossoms going around the collar, the bottom (which was wavy) and her mid-riff.

Meilin's was a shimmery, rich red silk. It was the same style as Sakura's, except instead of cherry blossoms, it was roses. For Tomoyo herself, she did the same thing, though her's was a violet coloured silk gown, with lilacs in replacement of the flowers.

(Back to the Story)

Well now they were ready to go to the dance, and it only took them………3 hours…

"Ok guys, time to go!" cheered Meilin.

"You know, technically we're gals not guys," said Tomoyo.

"Ahh who cares, let's just get this done and over with," replied Sakura.

"Amen!" said the other two. (Don't mind my weirdness…)

A LITTLE BEFORE THE DANCE

Sigh. "Why do we have to do this again?" asked Sakura.

"Because Mr. Terada forgot to assign someone else to set everything up," replied Meilin.

"But these instruments are so heavy!" piped up Tomoyo.

"Well, we each have to carry our own instrument, and it's not my fault that you play the drums, and that I play the guitar, and that Sakura plays nothing, since she sings and dances and so she doesn't have to carry anything………" said Meilin with an annoyed look.

So now you might be wondering why Sakura sighed and said that at the beginning. Well since the other two were carrying their instruments, Sakura had to go around the hall, making sure that no one else was there. But she was having fun doing that, seeing as she was pretending to be a spy throughout the halls. (Ehehe…)

"All perimeters are clear, over."

"Positive general."

"Let's head over to main entrance to see if we can catch any perpetrators!"

"Good idea!"

"Uh…….you guys, what are you two doing?" Tomoyo asked with a very, how you might say, 'HUH?' what's going on? Look.

"Shhhhh! They might get away!" whispered the other two back fiercely.

'I guess I'd better leave them to their game…' thought Tomoyo, as she continued making sure everything was in check.

As soon as Tomoyo turned her back on those two, the devious ones ran away as quickly and quietly as they could. Of course, 2 minutes later when Tomoyo turned around and saw neither of them, you could guess that she went a little ecstatic…to say the least.

"OHOHOHOHOHO! If it's a chase they want, then it's a chase they'll have!" declared the now insane version of Tomoyo. Or otherwise known as the predator Tomoyo.

Meanwhile with the other two….

"Finally we're out of that stuffy room!" declared the happy trouper! (Meilin)

"Yup. Now let's go get a snack. Spies, always need to be on the alert."

And the two trudged to the vending machine. And that's when they realized that they sadly……………..had no change.

"Hmm, I know! I had some change in my purse. I left it in the 'beast's lair'. How will we get it back?"

"I'll create a distraction. I'll lead her the other way, while you go and get you're purse Meilin. We'll meet back here."

"Okay!"

And as soon as that was decided you could hear….

"Oh Meilin! Sakuraaa! Where are you? Don't worry; you both won't have to do anything if you come back, except letting me take KAWAII pictures of youuuuuuuu!"

They both had a large sweat drop. Tomoyo, even her predator version, is totally nice to them since their all best friends, but unfortunately the kind of punishment she gives out to them is worse than getting a bump. Like the early outfit attack, and that kind of stuff. Well, in their opinion.

The two spies nodded their heads in confirmation to start the plan. **The game had begun.**

"TOMOYO! There you are, um…why don't we go practice in the music room? Maybe later you can take pictures." Sakura said, while wincing at the thought of that.

"Sure! Sounds like a good plan! But….where is Meilin?" asked Tomoyo, becoming slightly more normal…as in back to her old self.

"Um……………………………she's in the washroom! Yah that's it! She said she'd meet us there in a while!"

"Oh Ok!" Tomoyo chirped happily.

And while Sakura lead the slightly deranged, yet slightly normal Tomoyo to the music room, Meilin sneaked her way silently into the dance hall.

Meilin got her purse and started to think of a way to contact Sakura. Now you could see the imaginary light bulb going off on top of her head. If you could see that, you might have also seen the little sign pointing to it that says: Doomed to Fail!

* * *

_And so, with that I bid you adieu! If you want to see what Meilin's plan is, stay tuned to the next chapter. And may I remind you that all comments and reviews are welcomed! I'd also like feedback about what you think of this chapter. It'll help me know what kind of things you'd like to see in the upcoming ones._

Review Replies from the last time (many might have already read but just incase):

**_youkaigirl64:_** Thank you sooooooo much for all the reviews! Thanks for the idea as well, it's giving me many plans… 'Grins'. You're one of my top reviewers! 'Starry-eyed'

**_candy44:_** Thank you for reviewing as well. I appreciate it!

**_cherryxxblossom:_** Thank you toooooooo! You're one of my other top reviewers! 'Starry-eyed again' I always enjoy reading you're reviews!

**_Aquarias:_** Thanks for the review! And you're welcome as well. 'Smile'

**_Yellow blaze:_** You're welcome. Thanks for reviewing my story as well. 'Smile'

**_Heaven wouldn't take me, and hell was afraid I'd take over:_** Hey! Cool name. Yup, I always read my reviews. They make me happy. Yah, you're right about the English thing….don't worry, there are people in who write from America. I've only been to America once and not for that long…only by New York…Anyhow enough about me…

Wow you sound like a really busy person. I'm not as busy or as involved in so many projects as you, but I understand in a way what you're going through. Thanks for the long review, I enjoyed reading it. I'm glad you took the time from you're busy schedule to read my story. Sometimes I wonder if my story is worth reading….me and my doubts…

Hmm, I don't know, what's the difference between Pepsi and cola/coke… I think Pepsi has less caffeine… ehehe, now I'm going off topic. Cool you've already written 7 stories, wow. I'm not even half way there. I admire how you're doing all these things, and you're only 10 too! Wow I wouldn't be surprised if you become someone great one day! I'm in awe… 'Starry-eyed'. You have many great accomplishments! I play the violin I'm sorry I'm going totally off track….

Ok! To write and be able to put up one of you're stories, first you have to join this website: probably already figured that out, ehehe. You can either get a free account, or pay for one of the packages. When you join, you need an email and just make a pen name. All they'll ask you to do is accept the rules of this website. And if I recall, I think you have to wait a few days before you're allowed to put up your stories. You have to go to the logout page, though for me it always says logout, even when I'm logged in, so just ignore that like I do. 'Smile'

When you can, you go to document manager which is on the side, and upload you're chapter. Then you can go to stories, which is also on the side, and then you can go to a 'new story' from there. After that, you choose what category/show/manga/whatever it is… that you want you're story to be placed in. And what genre type you're story is. You get to also write a mini summary for you're story, and then you can put you're chapter up. After that, all you have to do is wait for you're story to be read.

Tell me if it works out! If you do join then I'll make sure to read you're story. Hope it all works out! And once again, thanks for you're review. I hope my explanation helped. Hopefully I didn't confuse you or me for that matter, ehehe.

* * *

**Review Replies from the latest: (not yet published, ehehe. Me and my wackiness go a looooong way!)** _P.S. The main reason why I wanted to update today was so I could answer the reviews! LOL. _

**_Heaven wouldn't take me, and hell is afraid I would take over:_** Cool! I'm 14! Happy early birthday just in case I don't get to say it later. It's great that you're getting ideas, since all stories begin with ideas. Of course I'll read you're stories! As soon as you post it just tell me and your pen name so I can read it.

LOL. I actually enjoy reading your reviews, so don't ever think of making them any different. I'm happy to know you like my story. SMILE. I have sisters too! Two as a matter of fact! Both are younger though, ehehe. One's actually only a year older than you, and the other one is 8 so….

Yah, I like Pepsi better too. I'm not really sure why though…..

Cool! I have a friend who plays the guitar. He said that the finger placement is sort of like the one's on a violin, except you're holding the instrument in a different way. Ehehe.

And sure, I'm always bored….for some reason….so I'd like to hear about the 20 things list. Sounds like fun to read. Anyhow thanks for reviewing! Hope to talk to you again soon!

**_the silver falcon: _**lol. It's nice to know that you like it. Hope to hear from you again soon.

**_x0kAwAiixo:_** Thanks for the review!

**_Sheifaluvr#1:_** Thank you for the reviews and for the info. I appreciated it! 'smile'

_Thanks for reading this chapter and reviewing my other ones! Hope to hear from you again soon! _

_Sincerely,_

_Anime Flower _


	6. More craziness

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptors, blah. Clamp does, blah. I'm bored, blah. I'm going to stop writing blah now, blah.

(Sorry my weirdness is just a part of me)

Well I'm finally updating again! So here's the chapter you were looking forward too…..well I hope so..

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Meiling figured out her plan, but first she had to go to the principal's office to start it. And so off she trotted down the hallway to the office, happily. (no she is not a horse, haha)

Meanwhile, Sakura unfortunately was keeping Tomoyo preoccupied.

"Sakura, what shall we practice first?"

"Well why don't you sing your song first and I'll sit here and listen. Then I can tell you how to improve, but I'm sure that it's great!"

"Okay! Here goes…." And so Tomoyo started singing.

And Sakura was busily staring at the door, hoping someone would rescue her from this fate. And luckily enough someone did, actually more like SOME VOICE did. One minute into Tomoyo singing had passed, when suddenly there was an announcement.

"Will Sakura Kinomoto please come up to the principal's office immediately!" said a very deep voice.

"Uh…..well Tomoyo, I'll go and see why the principal called me, and you just keep practicing!"

"Sure! Don't be gone too long!"

"……………………….right……………….." Sakura said as she closed the door behind her.

'Yes my miracle has come! You rock Meiling!'

And as if Meiling had heard those thoughts, she said out loud, "Yes I always knew I was great!"

(A/N: ha-ha, just ignore that, my weirdness can be overpowering sometimes…)

And so Sakura walked happily, unlike Meiling previously who was trotting, to the office.

And who knows why or what they were doing, but at the same time, Syaoran and Eriol were at the doors in front of the school.

"Why are we here again Syaoran half an hour before the dance?"

"Just to set up a few innocent pranks here and there….." And you could see a cough fake cough halo above his head, while he had an innocent smile on his face.

'Perfect depiction of an angel gone wrong,' thought Eriol wryly.

"So where is the first prank going to be?" Eriol asked.

"Where else but the head honcho? To the office!"

And so the two glided to the office.

Else where

"Meiling are you in here?" asked Sakura through the darkness. She had entered the office and shut the door behind her when she realized there was total darkness surrounding her.

"Yeah just look to your left!" came the answer. (What did you think she was going to scare her? Wink)

"So how did you sound so deep over the speakers anyway? What are you, mysteriously a guy?" Sakura asked jokingly.

"No, of course not! I had my spy toy in my purse. It makes your voice sound deep when you talk through it. I always knew there'd be a day when I could use this."

"O…….k……. So you got the money?" asked Sakura in her punk voice.

"Yup, now let's get out of here! We can finally get our snack! But first …we have to find the door," answered Meilin, her voice becoming more and more disappointed.

And they both, unfortunately, would not find it until it was too late.

Else where…………again...

'Where is Sakura? It's been long enough and I've already practiced my song twice… Wait a minute! Something smells fishy… oh wait that's just the rotten sandwich in the corner……ewwwwww! How old is that? Like 2 months…NASTY! Better throw that away……… So what was I thinking about again?' and you could see Tomoyo scratching her head thoughtfully.

(A/N: For the first time, Tomoyo is forgetful……..how scary.)

Back to the Boys…

'Finally we've reached the god-forsaken place, never thought a 5 min walk could last so long…' thought Eriol.

Wonder why it seemed to last longer than it should? Well unfortunately since there were no teachers and staff in the building, all the lights were off. Well all but for the ones in the 'dance hall' and they weren't the only ones there in the school either, there were 3 others, but of course they don't know that do they? And how do you think they got in…well…someone forgot to lock the door! (A/N: if I was reading that out loud, it would have been in the freaky sing-song voice)

: Here is where the alternate version starts that is at the end of this chapter:

Sakura and Meilin meanwhile, had found the door and where struggling to open it. But it didn't seem to be going that well….

"Mei, it's stuck! What do we do?"

"Keep trying Sakura; it'll have to open eventually."

And so they tried, and tried, until finally the door did open. Just not the way they expected it to happen. As the door swung open with force, the girls fell backwards.

"Um…….Eriol what are you doing here?"

:This is where the alternate version ends:

"Uh…..no reason. We (pointing to Syaoran who was at the door), just decided to come early."

"Right, well we're going to go now," said Meilin in a disbelieving voice.

But as soon as they got up from the ground, guess who they saw at the door.

Back to the time of when Syaoran and Eriol reached the door…

Tomoyo…

'Ah! Now I remember. How could somebody call sakura over the announcements if there's no principal?' Then it suddenly dawned on her. 'Meilin!' And so of she skipped to the office. And when she reached the office, she saw sakura and Meilin standing in the room, and Syaoran and Eriol near the door.

Back to the present in the office

"So Sakura, Meilin, what are you two doing here anyway?"

The plan had been destroyed, but where one plan fails another is born.

"Do you hear that dear? I think our chariot awaits!" said Meilin.

"I think you're quite right. Well we shan't keep them waiting shall we?" replied Sakura.

"No I suppose not!"

"Well onwards! Tally-ho! Of we go!"

"And now we shall bid you adieu!"

And with that the two left the office and walked down the hallway to the vending machine.

Tomoyo, Eriol and Syaoran just watched the two go off with a sweat drop.

'Not again….' Thought Tomoyo.

'Psycho's, they're all psychos,' thought Syaoran disdainfully.

'wish I could do that and get a way with it,' thought eriol,…….thoughtfully. (haha, srry.)

"So why are you two here?"

That's when Eriol and Syaoran knew they were caught, and any plans of pranks had just gone down the drain.

* * *

_Alternate version:_

Since the office was close to the entrance of the school, the two 'lost' girls heard the door open and close and footsteps coming their way. And they did what most people would have done in that situation, act like idiots. (A/N: on second thought, they're the only ones who'd do that)

"Yo yo was sup Mei?"

"Like only time will tell, duh!"

"But I thought time only talked in stories?"

"Well this is a story!"

"Really! So what happens next?"

"Well the psycho guys come through the door and the sane girls pound them on the head and make their escape!"

"Um….Mei…….i think you got the psycho and sane part switched around," She said giggling. (Do you get what she meant? 'big grin')

"No I'm serious! Listen, you can hear them talking. And they sound pretty psychotic!"

And so the girls stood as still and as silently as they could to hear the psycho guys talk.

(A/N: that sentence was sooo messed up its not even funny! Actually it was, hahaha)

This is what they heard:

Guy 1: "God-damn it! Why didn't you tell me that it'd be dark in here?"

Guy 2: "Well genius, you don't have to be a rocket scientist to know that the lights would be off! But then again, you are the dumbest person in the world so of course you wouldn't know!"

Guy 1: "Actually only second dumbest to you," he said snidely.

Guy 2: "Right…….anyway here we are."

And suddenly the girls could hear the doorknob turning. Very, very slowly…..

But the girls were ready for that. In their hands they had……….the spy toy! And so this is what happened next:

Meilin speaking with the toy: "FREEZE! Put your hands up and stand still!"

Of course the boys were terrified, hearing a deep voice say that, and so they thought of the only possibility of who could be in the office. The police!

"We surrender!" Eriol and Syaoran said together.

"Now one of you slowly open the door, but no funny stuff! We've got guns!" said Meilin. Beside her Sakura was quietly laughing. Sakura was actually holding a ruler that they were going to use to whack the guys and then they'd both escape to the music room to tell Tomoyo. Who said that a school supply couldn't be a weapon?

"But I thought guns weren't allowed in school?" Eriol said, but to them it was guy 2.

"Stop being a smart aleck! Now like I said, open the door slowly."

"But how can I open it if I'm supposed to stand still with my hands in the air?"

At that Syaoran, sakura and Meilin all smacked their heads at what he said.

"JUST OPEN THE DOOR!" said the frustrated voice.

"Fine, fine!" And as he opened the door, Sakura notice who the guy was.

"ERIOL!"

"What are you talking about sakura…" and then suddenly everything clicked.

Eriol and Meilin simultaneously pointed at each other and yelled, "What are you doing here!"

_Alternate version over.

* * *

_

So well how did you like this chapter? I'd like to know what you thought of the chapter and what improvements I could make. I'd also like to know what you thought of the alternate version. That part was written when I felt like writing something very…….weird. Anyhow, the next story that I will update is Exotic Relationship or Magical Starlight, so hope you read and review that as well. Thanks for reading! 'smile'

Here are my replies to the reviews from last chapter:

**_samarai-brat:_** hey! thanks for the reviews! hope your writing skills go off the charts one day! and i love your top 20 list! it's totally funny! thanxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx!

**_LadySaint:_** hii! thanks for the review!

**_MunchixD:_** hey! thanks for the review! i'm glad you like it!

**_yellowblaze:_** thannnnnnks for the reviews! u totally rock!

**_dbzgtfan2004:_** i appreciate the review!

_THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! YOU GUYS ROCK!_

**_

* * *

_**


	7. The dreaded dance

Here is a proper reply to a review from last time and to the other ones I've just gotten:

_**Lady Saint:**_ And in answering to the Tomoyo thing, her personality is just to make the story more amusing...sorry if u don't like it. and no Tomoyo isn't crazy about sakura, actually she's just crazy about her designs. the reason she wants to get sakura and Meilin on tape is cause they're wearing her 'kawaii' designs. So in that sense, Tomoyo, i repeat, is not an obsessed-sakura freak. More like an obsessed wit designs freak.

Yup, I agree with you, she does speak good English and I'll be sure to tell her that. And sorry about the whole hentai thing. It's just that i have a friend who likes to ridicule half the things that come out of anyone's mouth. So i have to b very careful in what i say. Her mind works that way, thinking of all the ways to twist a normal sentence to sound so wrong. Sorry for offending you. Thanks for reviewing!

_**Yellow blaze:**_ Thankkkkkkkks for the review! I love hearing from you! SMILE

**_Samurai-brat:_** I love the way u wrote that email! WICKED!

_**Youkaigirl64:**_ Hi! Cool, I'm glad to know you like it!

I hope all of you review this chapter too, I appreciate it a lot! Thanks!

Oh yeah... P.S. Only Eriol will have magic in this story no matter what I may have said before.

* * *

Chapter 7

"Well Tomoyo-san, you see………..we just…….decided to come to the dance early to help out with preparations…" Eriol finished lamely.

"Uh….that's it……right," added Syaoran.

Tomoyo just kept giving them the suspicious look.

Meanwhile, onto the escape of Sakura and Meilin…

"Well Sakura, this is as far as we go…."

"Yes……..who went and locked the door?

And the two stared disappointedly at the front entrance door.

"Oh well it doesn't matter, we have to perform soon, the dance is going to begin in 10 minutes. People are going to be here soon."

"Well then I guess that means we might as well get our snack. I think Syaoran and Eriol will keep Tomoyo busy for a while," said Sakura.

"Good point. Lead onwards," replied Meilin. And off they went, in search of goodies.

Back to the trouble-makers

"Well Tomoyo, don't you think it's getting late? I mean….aren't you going to the dance? It's going to start soon," said Syaoran, trying to throw her off track from her……..snooping. (LOL)

"Good point. I guess we should all go…." And then off she dragged the other two with her to the dance hall. Not realizing that of course that she was going to bump into the other two, getaways, as well…….

"Sakura! Meilin! Glad you could join us! Now we can all go together!" said Tomoyo, using her awesome eye power (also known as super glare) into making them walk ahead of her, so she could keep her evil eye on them. And so walked a cheerful girl, along with four depressed, maybe with a tinge of fear, teens off with her into the decorated room.

Luckily for the other 4, the staff, students and all had started coming. So this is where they all depart yet again.

"Hello Mr. Terada," all five said simultaneously.

"Good evening all of you. Tomoyo, Sakura, and Meilin, will you three please come with me for a moment. And I hope you two enjoy the dance. I'm sure you'll like the surprise," Mr. Terada said with mischievous eyes.

"Um…….yeah……… Well we'll see you later Mr. Terada," said Eriol.

"Or not," muttered Syaoran.

After the three girls and Mr. Terada had left the two decided to see if they could continue their……..plan. As they looked for a good place to set up their prank, suddenly someone started talking in the speaker, indicating everyone to listen. So the two turned to the stage and saw a sight that shocked the two as well as everyone else.

"Good evening everyone! There are three ………well you'll see in just a minute. You will all get to hear a live performance by some talented teens. They will start off the dance, and after wards the DJ will continue from there. Well everyone, cheer loud and clear as we welcome Magical Dreamz!"

And as he left the stage, behind him three figures came into view along with some instruments.

"Hello Tomoeda High! We're going to play three songs for you all today!" yelled the girl at the front, and on cheered the audience.

"At the end of our performance, we'll introduce ourselves!" said the other girl with the drums.

"And now be ready to hear us rock!" exclaimed the girl with the guitar.

And the three started their first song. While whoever was singing, the other two would dance, and that process repeated over while someone else sang… etc, etc.

As they were in the middle of their first song, Syaoran and Eriol started whispering.

"Hey Eriol! Is that Sakura, Tomoyo and Meilin? Didn't Mr. Terada take those three away right before this started?"

"Yeah I guess that could be them. Well we'll find out anyway at the end. Though they do sound pretty good, whoever it is."

Syaoran just nodded in compliance. He was still shocked that it could be those three.

As soon as they finished all three songs, the singer in the middle yelled out earning cheers from the audience.

"What did she say?" asked Syaoran.

"I have no idea, everyone's too loud," replied Eriol.

"Whatever."

Then the spotlight slowly went toward the one at the drums. Everyone was silent, waiting to find out who it was.

"And at the drums, is TOMOYO DAIDOUJI!" exclaimed the singer.

Now Tomoyo started to speak. "And at the guitar, MEILIN LI!"

By now Syaoran was pale, and he said out loud, "Oh my god, you can't be serious."

Now Meilin decided to say the final introduction. "And last but not least, one of the most amazing singers, SAKURA KINOMOTO!"

At this point you could see them all clearly with the light shining on them, where the three were smiling at the cheering audience.

"Thanks everyone for listening to us! Now it's time for the DJ to take over! SPIN IT DJ!" yelled Meilin.

As the DJ took over, the three girls went to the bathroom to change into their, how Tomoyo would say, dance clothes.

As the three came out, they were met by unexpected … friends?

"That was a great performance!" congratulated Eriol.

"Wow Kinomoto, didn't know you knew how to sing. I'm surprised that I didn't go crazy listening to you," said Syaoran.

Of course the other two girls and Eriol both knew that this would soon turn into a "cat fight" so they all left the so called enemies together as they looked for something fun to do.

Meanwhile the bickering two didn't realize that they've just been deserted.

"Well LI, I could and I can sing better than you any day!"

"Yeah well I bet I can dance way better than you can!"

"No you can't!"

"Yes I can!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"Fine. Prove it then. Let's dance," he said as he led Sakura to the dance floor.


End file.
